


You've Got A Friend In Zev

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age:Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I was really hurt when Alistair dumped me so here this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran's pissed after Alistair publicly dumped Klaera. Klaera runs off and Zev follows to try and make her smile again. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Friend In Zev

**Author's Note:**

> HORRIBLE TITLE IS HORRIBLE I AM SO SORRY

Zevran was furious. And he was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one that was furious with the soon to be King. But to dump Klaera right in front of the rest of them while they were having dinner definitely made the former Crow want to strangle the man right then and there. He heard Morrigan make a noise of disgust and caught the change of expression on Wynne (and surprisingly Sten). Glaring angrily at Alistair’s retreating back, he made to follow after the man but Wynne stopped him quickly with a hand on his elbow. Turning his head to look at the older woman, she shook her head curtly before looking towards their leader who looked stunned. There were tears gathering in her eyes and before anyone could say anything, she was gone. 

“Braska. What is that idiot thinking?” Zevran muttered, watching Klaera walk quickly out of the room and towards the stairs that lead up to her quarters. He turned, facing the others now and saw how angry they all were now. “Is anyone going to do something about this or are we going to watch our friend become more upset?” One eyebrow was raised and a hand was on his hip, thoughts already churning through his mind.

“Oh I have something in mind-“ Morrigan started, her hands lighting up but Leliana quickly grabbed her hands with a noise of alarm.

“Morrigan, I don’t think magic would be a good idea at this time.” Wynne commented softly, shaking her head. Although her own hands were itching with the need to conjure up her own magic. “What was he thinking? At a time like this.” She trailed off, shaking her head again as she also looked towards the stairs. 

There were a few minutes of silence that hung heavily between all of them before the mabari got up and plodded off after his master before Morrigan and Leliana started talking quietly to each other. Wynne joined in shortly after. Sten and Oghren were quiet. Well, that wasn’t unusual for the Qunari to be silent but not hearing from Oghren was a bit unsettling. Zevran looked at the dwarf and nearly jumped when he saw that Oghren had been staring at him. “Yes?”

“Why are you still in here?” Oghren grunted, grabbing his mug to take a swig from it. “We all know you are probably her closest friend.” He stopped before smirking into his mug. “After that damned mabari of hers that is.”

It was starting to get quite unnerving how often these moments of pure silence were happening and it made the Antivan uncomfortable but he understood what the dwarf was saying. He probably should go check up on their Warden. It wasn’t really a surprise when no one even looked his way when Zevran did eventually go after Klaera. Not bothering to knock on her door, he pushed it open quietly with his foot and shut it just as quietly with his foot as he made his way into the room. The normally outspoken and boisterous city-elf was sitting quietly on her bed, her hands in her lap. She was just staring at her hands. He could see that she was trembling. Her mabari lifted his head up from where he was seated at her feet and looked at him with a sad look on his face. 

Zevran took one step into the room and Klaera looked over at him. “Need something, Zev?” She watched him as he shook his head and made his way over to her. He stood in front of her, making her have to look up at him. “Zevran?”

“He is an idiot.” Zevran said softly, kneeling in front of her to look her in the eyes. He saw her tense up and quickly set his hands on top of hers. “Do not try to defend him, Klaera. What he did down there, it was uncalled for and idiotic.” She looked like she was about to defend Alistair again but stopped with a small sigh. “See.”

“No. It’s not…” Klaera sighed again, reaching up to undo her hair before standing up. She set the tie she used to keep her hair up into a bun onto the vanity before finding a brush. Brushing her hair slowly, she looked in the mirror and caught Zevran watching her carefully with that damn smile on his lips. “That’s creepy, Zev.”

That only made him grin more and shrug as they caught eyes in the mirror. “Take it as you will, My Lady.” But he did avert his eyes as he said it, casually looking around her room. “You are not going to try and fix things are you?” His voice was quiet and concerned. He didn’t want to see his friend get hurt a second time.

“No…I…I don’t think this will be fixed. I put him up on the throne. I’m a city elf. It would only bring shame to Ferelden.” She said softly, shrugging a bit. Brushing through a few snarls in her hair, she glanced back at Zevran in the mirror again. He still wasn’t looking at her but that meant he couldn’t see that she was staring at him. He looked sad and concerned. She set the brush down and looked at her reflection. Eyes were bloodshot, hair far too wavy from being kept up for so long that day and her face just looked pale and drained. Well. Paler than usual from her typical ghostly white skin. Turning to the basin of water, she grabbed the washcloth and wet it before washing up her face. Once she was done with that and after she tossed the washcloth back into the basin, she went back over to her bed and flopped down onto it with a loud thump. Face first. There was a very amused chuckle that came from above her, making her grin into the bedding. “Find something amusing?”

Another chuckle before she felt Zevran’s fingers running through her hair gently. “Yes. But if I said what I found amusing, you might stop.” A muffled reply, most likely Klaera just grumbling about him being annoying, and a glare as well only made Zevran laugh a bit more. “See. Told you that you would stop. Now, lay there and let me fix this mess you like to call your hair.” He murmured, returning to the long, red locks that he usually saw tied up into a tight bun. They were quiet while Zevran began clucking over the state of his friend’s hair. 

“Hey, when this is all over. Are you still going to go back to Antiva?” Klaera asked suddenly, turning her head just slightly to look at him.

Raising an eyebrow, said Antivan stared at her for a moment before shrugging. “It…depends. Mainly on how things turn out after the Archdemon is…Well, after things are over.” The way he said it made Klaera sad. “Why? Did you wish to join me?”

Humming, Klaera shrugged a bit. “If I live through this…maybe…There’s really not much for me here anymore. I could go back to the alienage but I’m a Warden now. Cant really have a normal life after all this now can I?”

“Yes, you could.” Zevran said, twisting bits of the red hair together until they were in a few braids. He smiled, watching her reach a hand back to inspect what he had done with her hair.

“What do you mean?”

“You could come back to Antiva with me. It…wouldn’t exactly be a typical, normal life but it would be an exciting one at least.”

There was a brief moment of silence, making Zevran a little worried that he overstepped his boundaries. But he could see the smile that was one Klaera’s face. “You know, I think I’ll join you.”

“Oh?” Zevran hummed, grinning down at her as she rolled over to look up at him. “You would not mind traveling all over rugged but utterly beautiful terrain and cleaning blood off your boots every night?”

That got a laugh out of her, something he had hoped to hear before the night was over. He was met with twinkling green eyes and large grin on her lips. “Definitely wouldn’t mind.”

“Then it is settled. After everything is over. Parades and ceremonies are done. Alistair gets his ass kicked. Preferably by Morrigan. And of course, your lovely mabari can tag along. If Sten does not bribe him into going along with him, that is.” He was rewarded with another bout of laughter from the elven woman. 

“When everything on your list is over, yes, I will join you and go to Antiva.” Klaera said, still laughing as she sat up to give the Antivan elf a hug. “Thank you.”

He hugged her back tightly and sincerely hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he heard her laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
